The Challenge
by Marcellus1616
Summary: A seemingly idyllic afternoon suddenly turns challenging for Lily and Marshall
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny but brisk October afternoon when Marshall Eriksen and his wife Lily Aldrin went on a weekend getaway, staying at a bed and breakfast in a quaint little town on the banks of the St. James River. They decided to stroll in and out of the little shops that dominated the short two lane main street.

The couple had been married for 3 years. Marshall, an attorney, was 27 years old. Lily was 26, and reminded some people of a more diminutive version of the actress Alyson Hannigan. The kindergarten teacher was barely five feet tall and weighed less than 100 well-proportioned pounds. She wore her straight dark auburn hair just past her shoulders and her big green eyes dominated her small featured face. Remnants of her deep summer tan still remained, making her very radiant in the golden October sun. She wore a lilac sweater over a white blouse, tight faded blue jeans and flat heeled grey leather boots that rose just above her knees.

She gave her husband a warm smile as he held open the door of the darkly lit knick-knack store for her to enter. A kindly looking older man gave them a slight wave as they walked by, attracted to the bright green "Free" sign on a table near the back. The table was full of kaleidoscopes of different shapes and sizes.

"The kids at school would love these," Lily said to Marshall as they each picked one up to try.

As they were both looking at the wondrous colors and mirrored shapes in the tubes, they didn't notice the click of the front door automatically locking. They also didn't notice the kindly old man pushing a button under the counter. But they certainly did notice the floor beneath them give way as a trap door opened, sending both downward feet first on some kind of giant slide. Their screams echoed in the shaft until they landed on a soft surface in complete darkness.

"Lily?" Marshall called as he got up on his knees.

"Right here, are you ok? Did the store collapse?" she gasped.

Suddenly bright lights turned on, almost blinding the couple. A deep voice startled them, stating: "The storefront is in fine shape. It has closed early for the day but otherwise it's undamaged." The man behind the voice came in to focus. He was in his late 50s, with short dark hair graying at the temples. He was of medium build and wore a long black cloak; not especially intimidating by himself, but what flanked him was.

They were identical twins, both close to seven feet tall and they each must have weighed over 400 pounds, with none of that being fat. The pair stared straight ahead, almost as if they were in a trance.

Marshall was very unsettled by the duo's imposing appearance, but Lily was not.

"What the f*&^ is going on," she yelled as she got up, gave a little tug on her sweater to straighten it, and walked towards the men.

"You are quite high-spirited, Mrs.?" The graying man replied.

"Our names are none of your business," she countered. "We're leaving."

"Your spunk should serve you well during your upcoming challenge," he said, smiling.

"What challenge?" Lily demanded, very annoyed.

"Well you said you wanted to leave. And you will, if you are up to the challenge."

Marshall eyed the two giants and said meekly, "Do we really have a choice?"

"I'm afraid not," the man answered with a wry smile. "And can you please hand over your purse, wallet and cell phones now? You can take them with you if you leave."

"**If**ff we leave?" Marshall croaked.

"I'm sure you'll be leaving, Mr. Eriksen," he said, eyeing Marshall's identification, which he had procured from the wallet. "Especially considering how plucky your lovely wife is," he said, while winking at Lily. She glared back at him but said nothing more.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Erich von Strasshaven. And these are my assistants, Gerald and Harrold," the man said.

"What the hell's the meaning of this challenge?" Lily said, coldly. "And what do you mean by "if we leave"? Are you planning on killing us if we're not up to your ordeal?'

"I'm no murderer, Ms. Aldrin. But if you will come this way, you'll find out all about it."

He turned and held his hand out toward a hallway. Gerald and Harrold parted, allowing the Eriksens to pass through. They all walked down the narrow hallway until they came to two sets of stairs on the left; one leading two steps up, the other going two steps down. Beyond the landing of the right stair at the end of the hallway was a locked double door.

"This is the way out," Von Strasshaven said, pointing to the doors. "Your belongings will be left on the other side and you can pick them up on the way out."

They proceeded up the left stairs and stopped in front of an open door. Suddenly, one of the twins shoved Marshall through the doorway, and quickly shut the door behind him. Von Strasshaven locked the door with a key he had on a large blue key ring he produced from under his cloak.

Lily gasped as she was led back down the stairs and then down the right steps and into another high-ceilinged room. This room wasn't very large, furnished only with a single wooden chair surrounded by a large metal floor grate. Opposite the chair was a large digital clock with red glowing numbers set at 60:00.

"Ms. Aldrin , can I direct your attention to the corner of the room up there?" Von Strasshaven said pointing at the top corner of the room, which was glassed in.

There was Marshall, looking helpless with his body pressed against the floor-to-ceiling window in his upper room.

Von Strasshaven continued. "This key," he said holding up a green key ring, "will open the door to this room you are in. This other key," he said, holding up a blue key ring, "will open the door to the room where your husband is. Finally, this key," he instructed, holding up a red key ring, "will open the door to outside. All you have to do is unlock these three doors and then you can leave," he concluded, smirking.

"What's the catch?" Lily asked. "You didn't go through all of this business to watch me unlocking three doors."

"You are very perceptive, my dear. If you will please sit down, I'll explain the rest."

Lily eyed the two silent giants as she slowly sat in the wooden chair. As she sat, they moved ominously behind her, the wooden floor creaking from their combined weight.

"Can you place your hands **behind** the chair now?" Von Strasshaven asked.

Lily didn't move as she glared at her captors. Marshall was shouting something, but the glass muffled his words.

Von Strasshaven smiled at the twins, with the slightest of nods. As he did, the short, spunky, brunette relented and moved her hands back behind the chair, where the twins immediately took up her wrists and securely bound them together.

Lily glanced up at her helpless husband as her eyes welled up. Meanwhile, her bound wrists were secured to the chair back and then another rope secured each of her arms to the wooden chair uprights. As still another rope was wrapped around her firm chest, she looked coldly at von Strasshaven.

"So this challenge is for me to untie myself before I can get the keys?"

The man laughed as he watched her booted ankles get secured to the chair legs with still more lengths of rope.

"Well there's more. Actually, MUCH MUCH MORE. After we exit the room, the timer starts and you will see some white smoke coming out of the grate below you. That is sleeping gas, which keeps you in a sound sleep for precisely 55 minutes, after which you'll start waking up. You will then have 5 minutes to get yourself untied and unlock your doors before the white smoke starts again. The 2nd dose is a little stronger and will keep you asleep for 56 minutes. You can keep track of your time left via the clock you see on the table over there. Each dose after that will give you one less minute to get free until after the 5th hour when you will only have one minute left. And that is your final chance, because the 6th dose will not be white sleeping smoke but instead will be green. And that green smoke …. is a fast-acting ….. PARALYZING GAS."

As the bound woman started to open her mouth to protest, a thick cleave gag was shoved in her mouth and tied in the back. All she could was mumble "mmph" as another wide gag was applied over her mouth.

"That particular paralyzing gas will inhibit you from moving any of your voluntary muscles on your own; a sort of induced catatonic condition. You will still remain alive and be able to think, see and hear, but essentially you will be turned into a living statue. You would then become my latest, AND MY GREATEST, work of art."

Tears welled up in the young captive's eyes as she looked up at her husband, who was now pounding on his glass enclosure.

"We'll leave the keys on the table, not quite in reach," Von Strasshaven said as he and the twins turned and left the room.

Lily started pulling at her bindings violently as the hiss of gas could be heard coming from the grate. Soon she was enveloped by thick white smoke and her head slumped to the side. The clock started its countdown from 60:00. For most of the interval, nothing seemed to be happening. Lily was out cold.

Marshall paced back and forth as the minutes clicked by. It seemed forever before the 5 minute mark was reached. Slowly the bound captive's eyes opened as she soon remembered that this challenge was not some horrible nightmare but an equally nasty reality. Again she furiously and violently pulled at the ropes but they were too tight.

Even with her husband watching her every move from above, seemingly cheering her on, she didn't make any progress in her allotted time and before she knew it the white smoke enveloped her again. Feeling herself blacking out, Lily thought to herself, _"Next time I have to be more methodical." _Again the countdown commenced. And again the time slowly passed by.

This time, with 4 minutes left on the clock, she stirred a few times, thinking she was still dreaming before finally startling herself awake. _"Methodical, Methodical,"_she kept telling herself as she slowly twisted her wrists to try and free them. When the time was up and the sleeping gas came again, her bound wrists were looser.

Her third attempt was cut short because it kept getting harder for her to even awaken. But again she made heroic progress because as her head slumped to the side, the ropes binding her wrists had fallen to the floor.

A glacial 58 minutes passed and Lily again groggily woke up. She was ecstatic in realizing her wrists were free, next starting to work on the rope holding her arms to the chair. She methodically grabbed and pulled the rope with one hand opposite to the arm being held, doing both sides at once. By the time the white smoke overcame her again, that rope was also on the floor.

While the 59 minutes passed by, both Marshall and the evil men watching the proceedings on a TV monitor could not believe that what had seemed like a hopeless hurdle to escape before was now a very real possibility. Anticipation built as the minutes again slowly ticked by. Finally the red digits struck 1:00 and began counting down relentlessly.

Lily didn't stir. Marshall pounded the glass trying to wake her. Her heavy eyelids started to slowly flutter.

_:40, :39, :38_

Her head started to bob back and forth.

_:30, :29, :28_

"_Sleep; I want more sleep,"_she thought, dreaming of early schoolgirl mornings.

_:20,:19,:18_

Suddenly, with a start, she bolted upward. She used her lithe slim body to thrust upward, freeing herself from the ropes tying her torso.

_:10,:09,:08_

She quickly started untying her bound ankles, breathing heavily while the air remained.

:05;:04,:03

Her left leg was free! Now she turned to untying the right ..

_:02, :01, :00 - the clock beeped once, then… Hisssssssss_

She gasped as the **sinister green paralyzing gas** flowed up through the grate and surrounded her struggling body. She tried to hold her breath as long as she could, but it was to no avail. Lily gasped for air and inhaled the gas instead.

Suddenly, for the first time in the last five hours, a peacefullness settled over her. It was as if she was floating on a cloud. Time was moving on without her as her struggles slowed and finally stopped. Lily seemed to be resting for a moment, pausing, though in fact she could not move a muscle as her body became completely paralyzed.

After 10 minutes the smoke had dissipated from the room and the three villains re-entered. Lily remained immobile, staring blankly at the last ropes holding her ankle.

Harrold firmly grasped Lily's booted ankle and loosened the last binding while her gags were removed by Gerald. She was then stood up, her body flexible but impassive like a life-sized poseable doll as her hands were moved behind her back.

Von Strasshaven grabbed the keys from the table and then his men headed up the stairs. Still at peace, Lily could only stare straight ahead as the men turned out the lights and left the room. She was unable to lift a finger or utter the slightest sound.

He unlocked the door that had been Marshall's trap for the previous six hours. As Marshall emerged, Harrold handed a large lumpy cloth bag to von Strasshaven. He, in turn, handed it to Marshall. "It was a pleasure doing business with you." von Strasshaven said, shaking Marshall's hand warmly.

"Watching that challenge," Marshall said, "the _**pleasure**_ was **ALL** mine."

All four of the men erupted in villainous laughter, and then Marshall exited the building grasping his $250,000 money bag. Payment in full!

Meanwhile, time stood still for the beautiful brunette posed stiffly in the room below.

…**to be Continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Challenge – Part Two**

**By Marcellus**

_At the beginning of this tale in __Part One__, Lily Aldrin underwent a diabolical challenge by a sinister captor, an ordeal she almost conquered, yet failed at the last second. Paralyzed into an effective living statue, she was the helpless captive of the evil Erich von Strassenhaven after being betrayed by her scheming spouse, Marshall._

"_What now?" _ Lily thought to herself, standing rigid and immobilized in the darkened room, unable to lift a finger on her own. Helpless, frustrated, she tried to will herself into some kind of movement. _"What are they going to do to Marshall?" _she thought, not knowing that her husband had profited enormously from her ending up in her present dilemma. Von Strasshaven had said something about a work of art. _"What did he __**mean**__ by that?" _

She found out the answers very shortly afterward as she heard what she thought to be the three evil men re-entering the room, turning on the light. Soon they came into her line of sight. The twins were rolling a large oblong box up to her. It looked almost like a coffin. It really **was** a coffin! _"Oh no; Marshall,"_ she thought. She felt like crying but even her tear ducts were paralyzed as she stared blankly ahead, dry-eyed.

But then she could glimpse out of the corner of one eye that the coffin was empty and felt a brief moment of relief until one twin picked her stiffened body up like cordwood. Quickly she was lifted and placed inside the coffin, her arms folded across her chest, legs together. Just like a corpse. The cover was closed, she heard it latch, and then she felt the coffin being rolled along after being carried over some steps. Lily convinced herself that they wouldn't have gone through all of this effort to kill her now, so they must just be using this coffin to transport her.

"_But, to where?"_

And she was correct, as the coffin was transported first to a moving van and then to a small jet, which in turn flew for hours to a private airstrip and, upon arrival, the coffin was put back in a moving van. Soon they arrived at their destination, Von Strasshaven's country estate. The coffin was brought in to the expansive ballroom, where it's still contents were at revealed.

Lily's motionless figure was gently removed and stood up on a small pedestal near the main entrance of the room (no difficult feat for a pair of 400-pound men). Once again her hands were clasped behind her back. Her chin was slightly raised, and her feet were moved to be shoulder width apart. She continued to wear the sweater, jeans and boots ensemble she had on when walking into that knick-knack shop with Marshall what seemed like an eternity ago.

Then Von Strasshaven was able to stand back to admire his lovely acquisition; finally realizing his life's work of perfecting the process to suspend a human's animation had paid off. She was completely aware, yet motionless, her beauty intact, ageless; a truly unique work of art.

Lily became accustomed to her new daily life as a living statue in his gallery of fine artworks. The best part was that every morning a woman came in, stripped Lily's costume from the day before, gave her a sponge bath, washed and styled her hair, then dressed her again. Every day Lily, posed stiff as a mannequin, modeled a new outfit from a seemingly endless number of garments and accessories.

There was a day dressed as a French Maid, holding a feather duster. Another day she was a gymnast, clad in a sleeved leotard, her hair done up in a bun; on the next a figure skater, then a ballerina posed on pointe, contrasted the next day by a Hooter's Girl outfit with the famous white midriff-baring tank top, tight orange shorts, shiny tan pantyhose, bulky white socks and tennis shoes. Then, in a couple of scenes out of her past, she modeled as a cheerleader in a green and white tunic top and pleated skirt, and on the next day, as a candy-striper with a pink and white striped vest over a white nurse's dress, white tights and white tennis shoes.

Lily counted the days, having nothing else to do as she stood frozen in place on her platform, and it turned out that once a week, right before her bath, she would be taken to another room, placed into a large cylindrical tube, and again be exposed to the green paralyzing gas. _"Does that mean the paralyzing effect might wear off if I wasn't being re-exposed at least once a week?"_ This tempting thought gave her hope that, one day, her bizarre ordeal could end.

Every day, often multiple times per day, Von Strasshaven came by to admire his work of art in her latest getup. She had no reason to think the day she had been dressed and posed as an Equestrienne, would be any different. Her hair tied in to a long ponytail, Lily really liked this outfit, the tight black turtleneck, tan riding pants and the tall, shiny, black leather riding boots. But then during that day, many people came in and out of the ball room. There were decorations being put up, along with tables and chairs. Food was brought in, and then guests started to arrive.

It was a lavish costume party; the main focus of attention, even more than the garish outfits, the opulent food and the wonderful music, was the unbelievable life-like female statue that Von Strasshaven had acquired. She held a place of honor at the event, displayed on her platform in a flood of dazzling lights. Many guests inquired as to its origin but he was deftly vague on that point.

He even received a few offers to sell the piece, but he announced that this statue could not be bought – **for any price.**

After the party was over, as the cleanup crew was doing their meticulous tidying up afterward, Von Strasshaven still could not take his eyes off the beautiful mannequin-still brunette. All of sudden, a member of the cleaning crew snuck up behind Von Strasshaven. Lily could see this happening; of course she could not have uttered a sound even if she had wanted to, but Von Strasshaven was unaware. All of a sudden he felt a sharp pinprick in his neck and a brief instant of disorientation before he crumpled over onto the parquet floor, unconscious.

On cue, the rest of the cleaning crew moved over to the living work of art. A tall cart was brought up. All of sudden Lily was being grabbed, this time by two Asian men. She was placed in the cart, which was quickly covered with a moving blanket and then wheeled out of the mansion. The cleaners' truck was already running when the cart was lifted up in to the back. Moments later the remainder of the cleaning crew departed in a hurry. No one reported the crime until the next morning; by then it was too late to trace the vehicle.

Many museum-worthy pieces were passed by in this robbery, and actually the _only_ thing taken was the priceless living statue. The truck drove to the air field where a private jet awaited the arrival of this precious cargo. Within minutes, the plane was in the air, destination unknown.

The flight lasted until the next day. This transport routine was becoming too familiar for Lily. Plane lands, she's loaded in to a van, van drives, she's taken out of the van.

The crew's talk was again all in some foreign language, maybe Chinese this time, she thought. When she finally was taken out of her shipping container and stood upright once more, the room she was in was much different than Von Strasshaven's ballroom. It had more of a dungeonesque feel to it, being very dark, with rough stone walls and lit sconce-torches being the only illumination. The men placed Lily's legs shoulder length apart and moved her hands to her hips with her elbows outstretched in a famous heroic pose.

Soon after she was placed in this room, an older man entered. He was Asian; wearing what seemed to be traditional robes. He had a white goatee and a mild demeanor. He moved his head close to Lily's frozen countenance and looked longingly in to her eyes. It seemed he too had acquired his life's ambition. He said something to the men in Chinese and they exited. He spent the next few hours looking over the work of art, taking the view of her in from every angle. Finally he too left the room. Lily remained posed elegantly still; that part never changed.

Unlike Von Strasshaven, the man did not come in every day. She did not receive a bath or change of clothes either. She was still wearing her equestrienne outfit with her auburn hair pulled up in to a ponytail.

A few days after her arrival, Lily felt something very odd. It felt like her finger had twitched. _"I must have may have imagined that," _she thought. But then she felt it again. And then again, as she realized something else: She hadn't been exposed to the paralyzing gas for many days. _"Did this mean it's starting to wear off?"_ Lily grew excited with anticipation. Each time she heard a noise close by; she hoped the men weren't coming into the room. Over the next few hours, she started to get more and more feeling back each minute as she planned her escape. Finally it felt like she popped. She stumbled and fell forward on wobbly legs, then found her balance again. She held her hand up to her face, that seemingly unbelievable dream of being able to move again had finally been fulfilled. Her heart started pounding as she realized she had to get out of there before someone found her, gassed her, and put her back on that pedestal as a living artwork.

Obviously these men were thieves too, so she couldn't trust them to help her. She had been standing still in these boots for so long that she removed them and rubbed her white stocking-clad feet. Then she decided to move out, tip-toeing along, carefully staying close to the stone wall and listening closely for any sound she could hear. She quickly found a circular stairway, which she ascended into the darkness. Then at the top, she slowly inched her way out in to a wide hallway.

The building was quiet and dark so she concluded it must be night. She moved along the hallway until she found a large wooden door. With all her might she pushed on the door and was greeted with something she had been craving, a big gust of fresh air and a night sky overhead. She quietly moved out through the door and down a garden path. She emerged from the garden into a great field. She had done it. She had escaped! Now she had to find someone to help her return home so she could find Marshall and restore her previous life, or so she hoped.

With all these thoughts swirling in her head, she didn't notice the four-legged brown shapes coming at her from the left. All of sudden ….. WOOF, WOOF, WOOF, WOOF. A large Doberman was blocking her way. She nervously started to turn around. Oh no, more of the guard dogs behind her. Then more appeared in front and she found herself quickly surrounded by the pack of dogs all barking as loud as they could at her. Then suddenly two figures approached, one with a flashlight, the other with a rifle aimed right between her eyes. They were of the same men who had brought her here. Thinking quickly, she chose the only action that might confuse them. Freezing in place, Lily didn't move at all as they came closer and the flashlight shone in her face.

The Chinese equivalents of "What the Hell" and "Oh my God" were repeated numerous times. The tugged on her to make sure she wasn't the statue moved there as some kind of joke. When she fell over and then got back up on her own, they finally realized she was alive and moving. The men circled her silently, not trusting what they had just witnessed. Finally the one with the flashlight picked up Lily's long black boots, which she had dropped, and handed them to her. He motioned for her to put them on, which she did. The gun was placed in her back and she was marched back from where she came.

When they got back to the stone building she was brought back down the circular stone staircase. A few torches were lit, but they passed by the area that had been her standing place the past few days. Instead she was prodded so she was pressed face first to the wall. Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the men move to another torch. But instead of lighting it, he _pulled_ on it. The torch moved, and them so did the entire wall in front of Lily. It opened up to a hidden room, which was completely bare. She turned around to face the armed men but they prodded her backwards until the back of her head hit another stone wall.

The man with the gun excitedly said something to her in Chinese, which she could not understand. He gestured with the gun but she didn't move. He mimicked raising his arms, which he gestured for her to do. She reluctantly followed. _"Is he going to shoot me?" _she thought, after she had been so close to freedom? But he didn't. The other man came and took her raised right wrist and clasped a metal chain around it. She hadn't noticed the chains sticking out of the wall. She instinctively lowered her left wrist, but it was swiftly and quickly raised again, and also clasped. The men backed away and the one again moved the torchlight. The fake wall then closed, leaving Lily in total darkness.

After what seemed like an entire day of hanging around, she heard the wall start to move again. The two men were back, this time accompanied by the older man. He approached Lily and held her chin in the palm of his hand. He spoke in broken English.

"What kind of black magic do you perform, where one minute you are unmoving statue, and the next you are out roaming my grounds?"

Lily hesitated before deciding to plead with the man. "Please, please help me get back home. The man whose house you took me from, he gave me some horrible gas that left me paralyzed and he was going to keep me forever there as his work of art. Then you; you, your men took me away from there and now I'm here and I just want to go home."

"This is unbelievable, you poor woman. I feel bad for you. You are too young and beautiful to have gone through this entire nightmare. My name is Khan and I thought was just acquiring another priceless perfect statue. I have no idea you alive."

Lily nodded knowingly. "Alive, but I couldn't move a muscle. You saved me!"

Khan hesitated. "However, you must to understand that I have to test if story you are telling me is true. Or if you and one of my associates, who have brought you, create some tricky plot to sneak you inside and then overthrow me. I have ways to make Von Strasshaven tell truth. Will return when I get to bottom of this. But for now you must remain confined here. So sorry for the inconvenience." He bowed to her and left, the hidden door closing behind him.

Again, Lily was left hanging in the shadows. But at least now there was hope, she thought.

A few days later, under the guise of night and moving like shadows; two of Khan's men incapacitated the twins and injected Von Strasshaven with truth serum. They learned the secret of the amazing living statue and relayed the information to Khan.

The next day the wall opened again, to Lily's relief. Two of the men released her from the chains as Khan entered, looking more relaxed than before.

"You must have found out the truth?" she said, massaging her wrists.

"Yes, we did. We also found that Von Strasshaven had already procured another statue for replacement. We think she went through the same ordeal as you. That gas must have been terrible to inhale; who knows what long-term illness that could cause you. You should not worry any longer, about him. The authorities there have been alerted and arrangements have been made," he informed her.

"I don't know how to thank you," Lily said.

"Well, there is one way," Khan replied.

Puzzled, Lily asked how.

"If I could just ask you to pose for a final photograph so I have something to remember the beautiful statue you once were."

"I suppose that's harmless enough." Lily fixed her ponytail as best she could, straightening her black turtleneck sweater as best she could.

Khan's men moved an old-fashioned tripod holding a flash camera into the room.

Lily looked curiously as one of them put his eye to the lens, focusing it, adjusting the shutter.

"Do you mind posing as you did while you were …." Khan paused.

"Frozen? Yes I think I can remember how that was like." She said ruefully, not wanting to remember that portion of her life ever again. Reluctantly, she moved her hands heroically on to her hips, spread her feet apart, looked vacantly past the camera, and smiled slightly.

The bulb flashed and a certain eeriness came over her. She anxiously tried to look around as the men resumed moving but she felt very heavy, lethargic; almost solid. Then Lily realized she couldn't budge. _"Oh, No! Not again….."_ her thoughts wailed. She had been so close to escape; how could this be happening now? If she had been physically capable of tears they would be flowing now. But she was helpless to do anything other than stand stiffly in place once more.

Khan came back up to her, smoothing her brunette hair back into place, caressing her hardened cheek. "I'm truly sorry my dear, but your exquisite beauty is one of a kind. It needs to be preserved for the rest of time."

He turned to one of his men. "It was brilliant of you to locate this magical camera among the artifacts that Von Strasshaven had obtained; it functions most excellently. Now, let's go look at the various outfits you returned with.

Lily was once more a living object of art.

**To Be Continued?**


End file.
